


Laundromat Lovin'

by tiramisuspice



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Laundry room sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiramisuspice/pseuds/tiramisuspice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing the laundry will never be the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundromat Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Might make this a two shot. We shall see. :)  
> Enjoy!

"You need some help with that?" Missy asked, twisting her hair up into a sloppy bun on her head, watching Maya in amusement as the blonde lugged her heavy laundry basket through the hallway.

Maya glared at her roommate, raising a brow as if to ask 'what do you think'.

"You're a bitch, you know. You watched me carry this all the way down the hall and didn't say shit."

Missy shrugged like her worst offense was taking the last chocolate chip cookie on free cookie day on the first of every month in the dining hall.

"I'll push the elevator button for you." She offered, snickering to herself as Maya tried, unsuccessfully, to push the down button.

"I hope you know I'm mentally flipping you off right now. As hard as I fucking can."

Missy laughed and pushed the button for the elevator. They waited a few minutes, listening to the rickety rattling of the lift as it squeaked its way up to their floor. Their dorm hall was one of the oldest on campus and hadn't been renovated in just about eight years. Every time they used the elevator, they held their breath wondering if they would get stuck. It'd happened before. Who's to say it wouldn't happen again?

Rarely did people use the elevator, but well, Maya and Missy lived in a doublet suite on the eleventh floor. There was no way in hell they were going to take the stairs to go anywhere. And especially not now when Maya was lugging this huge ass laundry basket in her arms that probably weighed as much as she did.

The elevator opened, and they walked in. There were a couple other people there too, most likely heading to dinner at one of the dining halls. Maya smiled in greeting, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw that the basement button had already been pushed.

"How long do you think your laundry will take?" Missy asked Maya once the doors had closed and the elevator rattled its way down.

She glanced down at the pile of stinky, sweat-stained clothes and unmentionables, trying to estimate the time from the piles of dirty clothes. She hadn't done laundry in almost three weeks since she'd had a particularly intense midterm period last week that prevented her from doing anything other than pull all-nighters and binge coffee like it was her lifeline. Now that midterms were over, Maya knew she had to wash. Missy thankfully hadn't had as many exams or papers for midterms so she'd made Maya ramen noodles and made sure she showered every once in a while.

"An hour maybe? Two hours if you include the drying."

Missy rolled her eyes. "Urgh fine. I'm eating dinner with my boyfriend then."

The elevator stopped on the lobby floor and Missy waved at Maya as she left with the other people. The doors closed and the lift once again descended, stopping at the basement floor where the laundry room, music rooms, lounges, and silent study rooms were located. Maya made her way slowly down the hall toward the laundry room, passing by a lounge where a bunch of guys were watching a football game, cheering and making a hell of a lot of noise.

She rolled her eyes and entered the laundry room, smiling to herself when she discovered it was empty and all the machines were free. Such was the benefit of doing her laundry during dinner time. No one would be using the machines.

But it was hot in the damn place. Like she'd mentioned, her dorm was rather old and the laundromat in the basement was the worst of it. No air circulated down there, leaving it sweltering and thick with heat and uncomfortable. It was like a sauna in here. And opening the dryer after her clothes were done was always like opening the oven after baking something and experiencing a wall of heat crashing into you. In the middle of the frickin' desert.

Today was no exception, and Maya somewhat regretted deciding to wear her giant baggy sweater. But she hadn't had anything else to wear so she'd had to make do. At least she wasn't wearing any pants though, so her body could somewhat breathe.

She set her heavy bin on the ground with a grunt and took her detergent off of the top of the pile with a sigh, wiping her brows of the sweat. At least the place smelled like linen freshener and that sweet and delicious scent of finished clothes. She supposed it was a decent enough payoff for the near boiling temperature of this stupid room.

"Fuck it's hot…"

But she bent over and got to work. She'd already basically pre-sorted her clothes when she'd been in her room, so Maya picked up her piles of clothes, dumping the whites and non-coloured underwear in one machine and tossing her towels, sheets, and some sweatshirts in another and the rest in a third. She lathered all three in her detergent, putting in extra for good measure because the clothes had been stewing in their own filth for a while.

She looked around, making sure there was no one walking down the hall and then unclipped her bra, taking it off and tossing it into a machine before sliding her sweat-soaked panties off and tossing them in there too. Not wearing panties was a little risky, but she'd worn the pair two days in a row and she knew they needed to be washed. Besides, her sweater was large enough that it covered her ass and some of her upper thigh, so as long as she didn't bend over, everything would be fine and no one would get a flash of her vajayjay or ass cheeks.

Maya finished up with the settings and slammed the lids shut, putting her coins in each machine to get them started. With a low whirr, the machines started to fill with water, and Maya leaned against it, staring at a poster on the wall advertising a tailgate with free booze and prizes like Apple products and coveted gift cards to high class, obscure stores Maya had never heard of in all her life in New York. She mentally noted the stores, knowing Missy might be interested in some of them.

There was a shuffling noise from somewhere behind her as someone entered the laundry room.

"Fuck… it's really hot." A male voice muttered under his breath.

"I know right? That's exactly what…"

Maya glanced over her shoulder at the newcomer, and subsequently stopped talking, her curious glance turning into one of dazed surprise.

Lucas Friar walked through the laundry room, carrying a sack of laundry tossed over his shoulder.

What the fuck, he was _shirtless_. His body had a light sheen from the sweat clinging to him. Maya's breath hitched as she slowly took him in, her eyes roving over his toned abs and chest and chiseled torso and the rippling muscles of his arms. The jeans riding low on his hips. The hairs trailing down underneath the waistband of his pants.

"…I said." She finished lamely, pretending she hadn't just been ogling him.

He smiled, a mysterious, slightly dangerous little thing, and Maya knew she felt that one between her legs. She swallowed and turned back around, pretending she was intrigued by the poster when in reality, she was committing to memory what his body looked like. Shit, she'd have to be an idiot not to memorize and use his image to get herself off. And Missy _had_ gotten her that vibrator she hadn't used yet… She had been planning to go to dinner after this, but maybe she should spend some time taking care of herself…

She remembered Lucas because he'd worn a cowboy hat during their freshman orientation two years ago. They had been in the same orientation group, and she'd found out he was from Texas, but otherwise, they hadn't formed a friendship or really talked. By the end of their first month of college, he was pretty much the only thing the girls in her friend group would talk about. And with good reason. The guy was fucking sexy. They'd both been in Neuroscience last year, but they had only spoken a couple times when he would ask her what time the review session for their exams would be. She didn't know he lived in her dorm this year though.

"Hey. Earth to Maya."

She blinked and looked over her shoulder, realizing he had been talking and she hadn't noticed in the least, lost in her somewhat dirty thoughts. She was a little surprised to see he was standing closer to her than he had been.

"What?" she snapped, feeling prickly and put off by the sea foam colour of his eyes.

Lucas rose a brow. "Can I borrow some detergent?"

"Why?"

"I left mine in my room. I don't want to go all the way back up to the eleventh floor."

He lived on her floor too? She hadn't expected that.

Without a word, Maya bent down to pick her detergent off of the floor before straightening and holding it out to him. He took it from her, holding her gaze seriously, his eyes watching her as if he couldn't quite figure her out. She felt pleasurable chills run down her back when his fingers brushed against hers.

Maya turned back to face the wall, trying to ignore the way her body was thrumming with excitement, tingles running down to her core. She nonchalantly rubbed her thighs together, utterly surprised that one small touch had already managed to get her a little wet.

She heard the machine behind her slam shut and heard the crank of the quarter holder before the machine whirred to life. Footsteps approached her, and she pretended not to be disturbed by his presence directly behind her as he set the detergent on the machine beside her and slowly retracted his hand. She expected him to just turn around and go on his way back to wherever, but he didn't move.

"So…" he said in a husky tone, his voice dropping as he planted his hands on either side of her on the machine, effectively boxing her in, "Do you always do your laundry commando?"

And Maya's brows lifted in surprise.

"What? How the hell did you…"

She'd stooped to pick up her detergent! And no doubt in the process had given Lucas a front row view of her ass.

Lucas leaned into her, his arms coming around her waist as he pulled her flush against him. Maya gasped when one hand slipped under her sweater, cupping her breast, the other trailing down between her legs palming her lightly.

"You are so fucking sexy…" he murmured in her ear, licking the shell of her ear, and Maya's body shivered in arousal.

She moaned, spreading her legs wider as his finger stroked her heated cleft, rubbing her wetness before spreading her folds and slipping a finger inside her, pumping slowly. She arched her back as her breath hitched, gripping the edge of the washing machine as he pinched a nipple, his finger hooking inside her, pressing against her walls and driving her to insanity as he teased her ruthlessly.

" _Fuck_ …" Maya choked out, her legs trembling as he toyed with her clit, rolling it between his fingers.

She could feel his erection poking against her lower back and knew she'd never wanted to be fucked more than at that moment.

Maya brushed off his hands and spun around, pulling him down by the shoulders and attaching her mouth to his. He grabbed her ass, matching the intensity of her kiss easily, his mouth working against hers and coaxing a breathless pant from her as she ran her hands up his abdomen. He slid his tongue in between her lips, the possessive way with which he owned her mouth making lightning dance up her spine. His arms around her felt amazing, and Maya whimpered from the uncontrolled, vulgar way he kissed her, towering over her and leaning her backwards against the machine.

"I just want to fuck you." He growled against her lips, sucking her lower lip into his mouth.

God, that erotic tone was just about enough for Maya to throw caution to the wind and decide to just let him. Who the hell cared if anyone walking by could easily see them? Fuck, she hadn't gotten any since she broke things off with her boyfriend in the summer. She just wanted him inside her.

She fumbled with the button of his pants, frantically unfastening it before tugging down the front of his boxers and taking his hard on in her hand. He momentarily broke their kiss, a low groan drawn from his lips as Maya put some pressure. His eyes darkened almost dangerously, and he lifted Maya onto the washer, pressing her down onto the machine, her ass hanging off the edge as he lifted one of her legs, hooking it around his waist. He rucked up her sweater as he loomed over her, gripping her hips, his cock bumping against her entrance. She fidgeted impatiently, a breathless gasp escaping her lips from the heat coming from him.

"You got any condoms?" he asked, his voice almost hoarse, the air blowing out against her neck making goosebumps rise on her flesh.

"I'm on the pill!" She snapped, irritated that he was taking so long, "Stop stalling and fuck me already!"

His eyes narrowed, and he buried himself swiftly inside her without another word, catching Maya off guard, and she inhaled sharply at the feeling of being completed. There was nothing gentle about the way he drove into her, leaving Maya gasping for breath, her voice temporarily robbed from the intense, focused pleasure. Maya matched his thrusts, moaning, digging her fingers into his back as they continued their almost frenzied motions, overcome by the euphoria from their connection. He let out a ragged growl into her neck, ramming into her hard.

"Yes! God yes!" she cried out when Lucas upped his speed, fucking her harder, unimaginable ecstasy racing through her body and making her toes curl.

The banging of the machine against the wall, Lucas' borderline brutal thrusting, his low growls, the unbearable heat, their sweaty bodies plastered to each other. It was almost too much, and Maya screamed, raking her nails down his back, not giving a damn that everyone in the basement was probably aware that they were having sex in the laundry room.

"Fuck…" Lucas grunted, jerking into her roughly, his breathing harsh against her neck.

She was so fucking close. So close to perfection. She squeezed her eyes shut, focusing on the pressure building quickly between her legs. Her body was on fire, and she was unable to understand how easily he was able to get her so close to the unbelievable euphoria she'd wanted so badly.

"L-Lucas!" she stuttered, silently begging him to bring her where she desperately needed to go.

And then Lucas shifted his hips and hit a perfect spot inside her that drove her right over the edge. Maya screamed, squeezing her eyes shut and arching into Lucas, her body shaking violently from an orgasm so sharp she saw stars. She could vaguely feel Lucas' rhythm falter as she rode out the waves of her climax. He thrusted a couple more times into her before he stilled, releasing a long groan into her neck, his own body tremoring slightly from his own release.

Spikes of pleasure danced along her spine as he pulsed inside her, and she breathed hard, trying to catch her breath as her high subsided. She opened her eyes slowly, slowly coming to the realization that she had just fucked someone in the laundromat.

And that it had quite literally been the best sex of her entire life.

"Oh my God…" she breathed out, her legs trembling as Lucas slowly pulled out of her, straightening and tucking himself back into his boxers.

Maya's feet met the floor, and she shakily held on to the machine, her knees still buckling from the force of her orgasm, knowing her nerves were jumping. She wanted an encore. But she was sweaty and her sweater was almost completely soaked through with sweat.

She glanced up to Lucas staring down at her, his gaze burning with heat. He was still hard. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking about. And she knew she had the same look on her face. She just wanted him to fuck her again.

"You want to come up to my room?" she swallowed, standing straighter and meeting his gaze head on.

He raised an amused brow.

"We've got about forty-five minutes before our clothes are done." she said, "And I could use a shower is all I'm saying. You too probably."

He smirked. "Lead the way."

Maya grinned to herself before walking out of the laundry room, Lucas in tow.


End file.
